


Where There's a Will, There's a (4) Way!

by MercuryHomophony



Series: To Date A Cervitaur [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, M/M, four-way, is it major if its a clone?, lots of slight things, slight domming, slight edging, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryHomophony/pseuds/MercuryHomophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is having trouble lasting the entirety of rut. A discovery in the basement might help him out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie - I'm pretty sure this is the best porn I have ever written. Whew~!  
> (Also I've written 10,000+ words for this series in two! Days! Holy crap!)
> 
> This chapter takes place sometime within Chapter 32 of To Date a Cervitaur (but you don't have to read that to read this!)

“So, I’d sit, if I _could_ ,” Will concluded, gesturing to the chair behind the counter, “but unfortunately-”

“Will I have heard so much more than I ever, _ever_ wanted to know,” Mabel groaned into the countertop. “I honestly wish I was on display, because then I could at least go underwater and not-hear all of this.”

“But _Mabel_!” Will whined, propping his hands on the counter beside her. “I need help, or I’m not going to survive!”

“Okay, first off,” she replied, voice muffled and pointing her finger at him, “ _you_ are the one who decided to start dating Dipper during rutting season.”

Will gave another pathetic whine. “I just wanted some steamy hot deer act-”

Mabel’s head snapped up, and she leveled a stern look at him. “If you say that phrase ever again, I’ll…” Will waited as she struggled for an appropriate threat. She couldn’t really think of one, so, “I’ll… dunk you in my tank!”

She hadn’t expected that to actually work - Will seemed to care very little about cheap threats. But this time, his expression went a bit funny.

“…kay,” he said in a tiny voice, leaning back against the wall. She studied him for a moment. He wasn’t looking at her, just staring down at the counter.

“…alright, secondly - rut only lasts like, another month, so you’re almost done anyways.”

“At this rate, I’m not going to survive that long,” Will sighed wistfully.

“Don’t be dramatic, Will!” Mabel laughed. “Dipper’s hardly going to _sex_ you to death!”

“Eh… I guess it wouldn’t be a bad way to go,” Will replied, mulling it over. Mabel groaned again.

“Still can’t believe I’m having this conversation. Can we please, _please_ talk about something else?”

“…And that, Ladies and Gents, concludes our tour!” The door burst open, and in strode Stan, in full Mr. Mystery regalia, followed by a crowd of tourists. “Make sure you look around the gift shop! Buy something to commemorate all the _strange things_ you’ve seen today! After all…” he winked broadly at them with his uncovered eye. “You never know what might happen!”

There was a spattering of polite, if nervous, laughter, which dissolved into the background chatter of a busy shop. The gargoyle surveyed the room with a glowing eye, then turned and headed for the counter.

“How’s it goin’, kids?” he asked, leaning on the counter with one hand. “Anyone new come in for a tour?”

“No, it’s been slow all morning, unfortunately,” Mabel grumped. “Nothing to do but listen to Will whine.”

“I’m not _whining_!” Will whined.

“Eh, quit your whining, kid,” Stan laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “I got a job for you, anyway. Mabel, stay on register.”

Mabel perked up at the prospect of being freed from Will’s complaints. “Yes sir, Grunkle Stan!” she cheered, bouncing to her feet.

“Don’t sound so sad,” Will grumbled, sliding by her. “So! What’s the job?”

“Well,” Stan started, leading them out of the gift shop, “one of the kids on that last tour got into one of the displays, and now the Candy-corn-icorn is busted.” He paused. “Also, if we get notice of a lawsuit ‘cuz the brat got sick, we’re not liable. The sign clearly says “Do not eat.”” He kept walking. “Anyways, that exhibit was going anyway, and I’ve got a backup, but it’s not quite ready yet, so we need to put in another exhibit in until it is.”

As he talked, they walked, until they found themselves at a beat-up wooden door. Stan reached up with one claw, fishing a set of keys hanging from a nail on the door.

“Down here,” he told Will, unlocking the door, “is the basement for the shack - all storage.” He handed over the keys and opened the door. “I need you to head down, grab one of the replacement attractions and bring it up. After that, you’re good to clock out.”

Will took the keys, peering down the dark staircase. “Any particular display you got in mind?”

“Nah, any of ‘em are good. And you can drop the keys off at my office before you leave.” Grunkle Stan patted him once again on the shoulder before turning to leave.

Will watched him go, then shrugged, and started his descent.

“Oh!” Will paused, listening. “And if you think you hear Larry King in the vents, just ignore him!”

“…why would I hear-?”

“Don’t worry about it, just get the display!”

Will rolled his eye, heading further down the dimly lit stairs. He could make out a light switch at the bottom, and by the time he got there, it was almost too dark to see. He flicked it on.

Nothing happened. He flicked it a few times, frowning, then jumped when a set of bare light bulbs sparked to life over the room. He gave a long, low whistle.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he murmured. The basement was a lot bigger than he’d expected. Rather that the single room he’d expected, there was a large front area, with an opening to a hallway along the back wall, with doors off to the sides. The space was filled with large, tarp covered items, and presumably, the rooms were more of the same. He took a few steps forward, tugging up one of the tarps and peering under it curiously.

“That’s… Haha!” He pulled the tarp off all the way, grinning at the furry form it unveiled. “What is this?” He glanced at the placard. “A six-pack-olope?” He giggled, looking over it. “Not a bad piece of work…” He carefully replaced the tarp, looking gleefully around at the treasure trove surrounding him. “Let’s see what else we’ve got!”

 

Xx

 

Will felt like a kid in a candy store, walking around this menagerie of weird taxidermy animals and phony, cheesy gags. He’d gone through the main room already, and had started down the hallway, trying the doors. The first one he’d poked his head into had a partially melted statue of Stan in it, and nothing else.

He left that room alone.

The next room he looked into had two large, tarp covered objects. He pulled the tarp off of the smaller one, grinning like a kid at Christmas…

And then his face fell in confusion and disappointment.

“An old copier?” He looked it over, a little awed by just how much duct tape seemed to be in use just to keep it together. A quick glance showed it was plugged in. “Huh… does it still work?” He flicked a few switches, opened the but the machine stayed silent. “Guess not…”

With his curiosity sated on that account, he turned to the other item. It was probably as tall as Stan at full height, and it towered over the hunter. Carefully, he tugged at the tarp, and when it came easily, he gave it a yank.

He came face to face with a terrifying maw. He yelped, jumping backwards. His foot caught on a corner of tarp, and he stumbled back, falling on top of the old copier. A light flashed through the room, blinding him momentarily, and he could hear the machine whirring and rattling under him. Still breathing harshly, he stared across the room at the surprisingly realistic pterasaur staring, frozen, back at him.

After a moment, he started giggling, before slowly sliding off the copy machine and sinking to the ground. “Oh my god,” he snickered, then winced. “Oww, my back…”

“Oww, my head…”

He jumped again, looking wildly for the source of the sound. It wasn’t the pterasaur… thing, it hadn’t come from the door…

His eyes fell on a mop of yellow hair, peeking out from behind the side of the copier. Carefully, he inched forward, peering around the side of the machine. There, sitting in front of him, rubbing his head and wincing…

Was himself.

“Holy _shit._ ”

His clone looked up, eye widening as their gazes met. “Holy _shit_!”

“You’re me!”

The new Will looked over the real Will, then down at himself, then back at Will. “I am!”

“How are you me?”

“Uhhh…” Will jabbed a thumb back at the machine. “That thing, I think?”

They stared at each other a minute longer, dumbstruck… but Will’s mind never stayed at rest for long.

Especially not with such a delicious opportunity at hand.

His clone was already grinning when he stood, offering his duplicate a helping hand. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Ohh, I’m sure I am,” the clone chuckled wickedly, baring his teeth. Huh, no wonder Dipper had been unnerved when he’d done that before. The double frowned. “But, we need more.”

Will saw exactly what he meant. “Yeah, definitely.” He hopped back up on the copier, which groaned under his weight. “…one more?”

“Yeah, let’s start with one.”

It took them a few minutes to puzzle out exactly how to copy Will again (and more than a few instances of living hands that crawled off into the vents), but they managed, and soon enough, another Will rose from the copy paper.

“Hey!” The new triplet grinned, waving at them. “So, the plan?”

The duplicate looked to original Will. “Do we need another?”

Will thought carefully, drumming his fingers on the copier. “Mmmm, nah. Three’s a good number. I like three.”

“Me too,” chorused the two clones, before shooting each other an amused look.

“Oh my god, we’re just like Dipper and Mabel,” laughed the duplicate. The triplet and Will joined in.

“We totally are.”

“Alright so, what’s the plan?”

“Will, you go ahead and grab the new attraction… go for the Six-pack-olope, that one’s pretty cool. Will and I will go back to the house and get ready. Then, you get Dipper and bring him back, and you, Will and I will-”

“Hold on,” one Will cut in, holding up a hand. “Can we get some like, code-names or something?”

“Like what?”

“Will, William…”

“Bill!”

“…Isn’t that the demon Dipper mentioned?”

“…oh yeah… probably not a great idea…”

“Well then, what do you want to be called?”

“Willy?”

The first two looked at the last Will, who looked cheerfully back at them. They glanced at one another and shrugged.

“Sure.”

“Why not?”

“Okay so back to the plan - I’m going to grab the new attraction, and get Dipper. Meanwhile, you two will…?”

“Get the house ready,” William replied, that same mischievous grin on his face. “I’m thinking, the bedroom, roaring fire, the whole nine yards?”

“I like the sound of that,” Willy replied, grinning. Will laughed.

“Sounds good! You two go first, and be careful! We don’t want anyone knowing we’ve got multiple us’s running around!”

The two other Will’s saluted. “You got it!” William laughed, scampering off, Willy hard on his heels.

“Don’t get spotted!” Will called after them. Their footsteps faded quickly, and he rubbed his hands together, grinning.

He had a good feeling this would put an end to this “rutting” problem…

 

Xx

 

Dipper knew Will was trying to be stealthy, sneaking into the living room while he was reading. He’d heard the hunter coming long before he’d actually entered the room. The human was clever, trying to catch him with his nose in a book - if there was any chance of sneaking up on Dipper, it was when he was reading. Unfortunately for Will, Dipper hadn’t actually been reading for a while now, just running over the same few paragraphs over and over again, his mind wandering… elsewhere.

Damn his deer biology.

He had hoped, after they’d started dating, that sex with Will would cure those awful urges. Instead, it had just made them more frequent. On the upside, at least he now had a way to indulge them.

Speaking of, Will was nearly behind him. He flipped the page, not actually reading it, but instead curious to see what Will would do if he thought he had the slip on him. He rested his cheek in his hand, elbow propped on the table, and waited.

A familiar weight plopped onto his back, and a pair of hands covered his eyes. “Guess who?” a playful voice whispered in his ear, forcing a pleasant shiver down his spine.

“Hmm, I’m not sure,” Dipper replied just as playfully, lowering his book. “Give me a clue?”

“It’s someone with a surprise!”

“Well then it must be Mabel,” the cervitaur joked. He could practically hear Will’s dramatic pout behind him. “I’m kidding, Will.”

“That’s good,” the hunter replied, removing his hands. Dipper carefully turned his head, and Will ducked away from his antlers. The hunter was wearing a suspiciously shit-eating grin. “Otherwise, I’d have to rescind your surprise!”

“And what’s the surprise?” Dipper asked, somewhat wary. The shit-eating grin grew.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I just flat-out told you, now would it, my stag?” he all-but-purred into the cervitaur’s ear. Dipper could feel his face heating up.

“O-oh?”

“Oh, is right.” Will’s breath ghosted over his ear, and this time, the shiver ran all the way down to his tail. He was about to turn for a kiss, when the hunter jumped off his back, suddenly a flurry of action again. “But, it’s over at my house, so if you want it, we’ll have to head on over!”

Dipper couldn’t help the small groan of impatience he made, though he wished he could. He got to his feet, eyes darting to the staircase, then back to Will. “You know, we could always head upstairs for a few minutes, then head to-”

“Ah ah ah!” Will waggled his finger at Dipper, grin widening impossibly further. “The surprise is all ready to go, and if we wait too long, well…” he paused, grin fading into a thoughtful, hungry look. “Well, it’ll probably still be there,” he muttered, more to himself, staring into space. “Hmmm…”

“If that’s the case, then -”

Will snapped out of his reverie. “Absolutely not. There might not be a time limit on this, but I think you’ll find we can kill two birds with one stone.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “So… your surprise has to do with… uh, sex?”

Will snickered. “Don’t sound so modest, Dipper. It’s not like we haven’t had plenty, you can say “sex”!”

Dipper blushed a little, but crossed his arms, grinning back at Will. “Really? I thought the problem was we were having too much sex. ‘Least, that’s what Mabel was saying about your conversation this morning.”

“…she did not.”

“According to her, all you did was talk her ear off about our sex life.” Dippers smile faded a little, and his fore-hoof scuffed at the ground. “I can uh… pull back a little, if you want, by the way…”

“Dipper.” Will stepped in closer, grabbing Dipper’s cheeks and scrunching them together. Dipper blinked at him in surprise. “Dipper. I will never be tired of sex with you, and if it weren’t for the constraints of the human body, you and I would be going at it _all the time_.” His words had the intended effect, and Dipper went scarlet. Will grinned. “Unfortunately, I am but mortal. That said, I think this surprise will… Hm, you know what? It’s better if you just see first hand.” He let go of the cervitaur’s face, and winked with his good eye. “Now, ready to head over to my place?”

“Do I need anything?”

“Just that sweet sexy bod of yours,” Will said, ‘winking’ again. Dipper went even redder.

“Please don’t ever say that again.”

“Why? It’s true.”

“Maybe, but… its just… weird to hear.”

Will sighed, rolling his eye. “Fiiine. So, are you ready or not?”

Dipper nodded.

“Good! Then lets get going!”

 

Xx

 

The run over was _agonizing_ , because Dipper was certain Will didn’t know the meaning of the word “decency.” If he had, he certainly wouldn’t have been teasing him the whole time they were in the woods, hands running over his chest, fingers slipping through holes between the buttons just to _tease_ him before vanishing once again.

“Will,” Dipper gasped, one hand brushing purposefully over his now sensitized chest. “If you keep this up, we’re not going to even _get_ there.”

“Oh, we’ll get there just fine,” Will chuckled darkly. “I just want to make sure you’re all warmed up for the main event.

Dipper whined, breaking off into another gasp when Will caressed a nipple. “You… you’re really hyping this surprise up,” he tried to joke. “It better be all you’re leading it up to be!”

“It absolutely will be,” Will murmured against Dipper’s neck, before gently kissing it. Dipper’s knees practically gave out, so Will pulled away.

“We’ll be lucky if I don’t just jump you when we get inside,” he panted, finally reaching Will’s backyard. The hunter hopped off, careful to keep just out of Dipper’s reach. A quick glance up showed him a thin plume of smoke from the chimney.

Looked like his duplicates were ready.

“Much as I love that, I think you’ll find this a bit more… stimulating.” He took a good look at the sorry state Dipper was in, beaming at his handiwork. The cervitaur’s sides heaved from the trip, and his face was flushed, likely more with arousal than exertion, if the package between his back legs was any indication. What was most enticing was the way that blush vanished, just between the undone buttons at the top of his shirt…

He realized he was leering, and snapped himself out of it. There’d be more time to admire the debauched deer-boy later, he chided himself. Right now, Dipper was eying him, waiting for him to make a move… but if the darkness in his eye was any indication, he probably wasn’t going to wait much longer.

The hunter opened the door, gesturing for Dipper to follow. Obediently, the cervitaur trailed after him as the hunter went inside, up the stairs, and to his bedroom door.

Will went to open it… then frowned, and pressed an ear against the door. From inside, he could hear… voices. And they certainly weren’t carrying on a civilized conversation.

“You first,” he told Dipper, opening the door. The cervitaur walked in without question, and Will followed, shutting and locking the door behind them.

 

Xx

 

Dipper hadn’t known quite what to expect, and to be honest, at this point he was sex-addled enough to not bother with hazarding a guess.

So, it would be a little bit of an understatement to say that he did not expect to walk in on his boyfriend making out with… his boyfriend.

More than making out, he realized, staring with mounting confusion and arousal. The clothes hadn’t even made it to the bed, the way they were strewn about. The room was dark, save for the flames burning low in the fireplace, and the flickers of light washed over the two bodies entangled on the bed, slowly kissing one another. The one on top shifted, and Dipper could see the spread of the bottom Will’s legs, the fingers buried within him, stretching him out as he moaned.

“Aww, we took too long. You’ve gotten started without us!” Will’s voice said behind him, and he found Will draped over one shoulder not a second later. The topping Will from the bed looked over his shoulder, grinning wildly as he gave the Will underneath him a particularly hard thrust.

“We couldn’t help it, you’re too attractive, Will,” he said teasingly, lifting his voice to be heard over the third Will. “Besides, Willy here wanted to bottom first!”

“Y-yesss!” Willy moaned, though whether he was agreeing to William’s assessment, or just lost in the treatment he was receiving was anyone’s guess.

“That is so hot,” Dipper breathed, before his brain caught up to the rest of him. He backed up, front legs rearing slightly. “Wh-what’s going… how did you…? Why- why are there…?”

“Dipper!” The Will that had led him here reached up, hands cradling his face and pulling him down into a kiss. He wanted to struggle, to pull away and demand answers - but, he also didn’t want to pull away. Not ever.

He might have won the battle in the kiss, but he knew he’d lost the war when Will pulled away, eye sparkling. “Dipper, I promise, it’s safe. Do us a favor?”

Dipper nodded dumbly.

“Put that big, wonderful brain of yours aside for a second…” Will leaned in again, their lips practically brushing against each other… “…and come fuck us silly.”

Dipper knew he was breathing like he’d run a marathon, knew that right now, the thing he wanted most in the _world_ was to obey that command… but he fought it off, just for a moment. “When… when we’re done… you-”

“We’ll tell you everything,” Will promised. Dipper could see the other Wills watching them from the bed, their eyes alight with the same devilish glee that shone in the one before him. “Just let us take care of you.”

Dipper nodded slowly, gaze locked… before plunging forward, kissing him with unrestrained passion. Will let him, leading him towards the bed. Dipper would have been glad to just push him down, take him just like that… but Will pulled away when they reached the bed.

“Front legs, folded, on the bed,” he said. His voice was breathless with kissing, but his tone left no room for dissent. It was a clear order. Dipper followed it, kneeling with his front legs on the bed, back legs still standing. The first Will grinned, and the second pushed him aside, taking his place and pressing a firm kiss against his lips.

It was… strange. He tasted slightly odd, like Will, but… not quite. Only just enough to be discernible.

A smack on his rump startled him. “You’re thinking again,” one Will chided, rubbing the tender area soothingly. He moaned softly.

“S-sorry.”

“So, if Willy’s below,” the Will behind him murmured, two hands on his rump now, gently massaging them. “And William’s in front… I guess that leaves me here, hmm?” His voice lilted up playfully, like someone who knows the answer to his own question. “There is something that I’ve been _dying_ to try, anyways…”

Dipper might have asked him what exactly that was, but his mouth was currently occupied. This Will might have tasted a little different, but he seemed just as experienced as the real Will, and just as eager to lead the cervitaur on, teasing him and leading him to the brink…

He gasped, and the Will kissing him swallowed it, leaving him breathless as a pair of lips locked themselves around his cock, sucking hard. His gasps swiftly gave way to moans, eyes falling shut, shuddering under the sensation of hands on his chest, his cock, his hindquarters, the mouths at work on him…

His ear flicked when he heard a click, and he groaned. He was _very_ familiar with that sound, by this point, and he knew what followed…

But there was no hand, spreading lube on his cock, just that succulent mouth, which had moved from sucking to kissing, lips brushing across it teasingly. Dipper tried to buck his hips forward, get some more pressure… but the Will blowing him held his legs, and the Will behind him had a firm grip on his hips.

“Now now,” the Will kissing him whispered tauntingly, moving down and pressing his lips to the back of his jaw. “Don’t want to finish too early, do we?”

Dipper whined, a pitch higher than he thought he was capable of, before yelping as something cool and slick pressed against his asshole. The pieces fell into place, and he realized what Will was planning. Will… William, that’s what Will had called him… William, kissing his neck, bit down sharply, and Dipper through his head back, eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling, gasping.

Well, turnabout was fair play, wasn’t it?

He gingerly pushed back against the finger, whimpering slightly when it slid in with a surprising lack of resistance.

“Ooh,” Will purred, easily thrusting his finger deeper, drawing a long, shaky moan from the cervitaur. “You’re already so… _ready_.”

Dipper whimpered again, eyes falling shut once more. William was making short work of his shirt, marking his chest with bites that Dipper _knew_ would be visible tomorrow. The final buttons undone, William pulled back, helping Dipper pull it off before the cervitaur pulled the duplicate hunter back into a kiss. He pressed forward, but, unwilling to move away from the stimulation Will was offering him, he pushed William down instead, laying his human torso flat atop the false hunter’s, pinning him.

He’d almost gotten away with it, too, when Will and Willy teamed up against him, the former with a thrust from an additional finger, and the latter with a sudden zealousness, swallowing his cock down to the sheath. The dual stimulation of the fingers flexing inside of him, and the throat convulsing around him distracted him, leaving him prone with pleasure. William took the opportunity to shift backwards, and when the stars cleared from his eyes, Dipper found himself face to face with William’s cock.

He glanced up, and William smirked back at him. “Go on,” the double goaded. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Dipper didn’t need another invitation - slowly, he leaned forward, licking his lips, mouth watering. He opened his mouth, taking the cock in as slowly as he could manage, trying to practice what Will had taught him the last time he’d done this. He relaxed his jaw, and this time, managed to get all the way to the base, nose nuzzling at pubes. William groaned, and Dipper could feel the vibrations in his throat. He groaned back.

“He’s ready,” he heard Will say behind him, voice dripping with lust. Willy’s mouth vanished from his aching erection, and he moaned in muffled protest, starting to pull back. A hand in his hair stopped him.

“N-not quite yet, Dipper,” William panted, smiling down at him. “Just… just wait a moment.”

Dipper wasn’t sure he would last another moment - it was already getting difficult to breathe, even with the tips Will had given him, but all air was lost when Will slammed his cock into his ass, at the exact same time Willy impaled himself on Dipper’s own cock. Dipper screamed, and William’s head fell back at the sensation, hand slipping from Dipper’s curls. Dipper grabbed his chance, pulling back to take a deep breath… and losing it with another sharp cry as Will and Willy fucked and were fucked in synchronized pleasure.

“Dipper…” Will dragged out his name, longer than it had any right to be. “You feel so _good_.” His hips thrust forward, punctuating his statement. Dipper’s hips bucked forward, slamming into Willy, who nearly screamed as he hit that delightful spot… but Dipper was far too preoccupied to worry about perfecting his angle, this time.

A hand rested on his head again, but this time, the fingers wrapped around the base of one antler. “Oh, ten point,” William murmured, his other hand brushing under Dipper’s chin, tilting his head up. “You’re not done here…”

William tugged him up by his antler, and when Dipper wrapped his lips around William’s cock once again, the double grabbed the other antler too, pulling the deer-man’s head down while arcing his hips up. Dipper nearly gagged as the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes… but, despite that, he only found himself getting hornier. He pulled back, fighting against William’s grip only long enough to get the best breath he could, with Will fucking him and Willy clenching around his dick, before diving back in with furious zeal, tongue lapping at the hunter’s cock as best as he could while swallowing around the tip.

“Oh-ohhh… you like that?” William hissed through his pleasure, eye slitted into a single gold line with a black dot at the center. “Will, I think Dipper here might actually be enjoying his loss of control.”

“You don’t say,” Will replied, tone more conversational, hips slowing slightly. Willy took his cue, letting up on his own pace as well. Dipper whined pitifully around William’s cock, turning his eyes upwards towards him, begging for more.

“I do. Maybe, we ought to step up our game…” William thrust hard into Dipper’s mouth again, and the cervitaur moaned gratefully at the rough treatment, deciding with what tiny sliver of sense he had left that he’d analyze whatever made this so attractive later.

“I suppose we should,” Will mused, keeping his pace slow… But Dipper didn’t see the slap coming, just jumped when the hunter’s hand collided with his ass. “How do you feel, Dipper?” Will’s voice teased behind him, softly, sending a chill down his spine and a flash of heat down his groin. “All of us pampering you like this? You’re completely at our mercy…” A hand trailed down his side, starting at the top of his forelegs, dipping along the contours of his sensitive flank, before coming to rub his ass. “We’ve got you at all three sides, fucking and sucking… how do you feel, knowing we’re here, _just_ for you? Completely…” Dipper felt him lean forward, the shift making him see stars with the next thrust. Fingertips trailed down his back. “Completely devoted, just to _your pleasure_?”

Dipper didn’t know how much longer he was going to last, at this rate. It had all escalated so fast, but he could feel his edge approaching. He began blowing William with a new passion, desperate to make one of the Will’s come before he did.

His efforts, his eagerness and determination, paid off, and he glanced up just in time to see William thrash, eye blown open, mouth agape in a silent scream that shook his body. He felt more than tasted the load of cum emptied in his throat, and he swallowed dutifully, drawing weak, shaking moans from the defeated hunter. He continued sucking long after William had stopped coming, relishing the spasms of pleasure that shook the hunter, and only letting his softened cock go when William gently pushed him away.

He was nearing his own peak, and with one Will down and nothing else to distract him, he was quickly lost in the pleasure being doled out by Will and Willy, fucking in sync. He moaned into William’s hip, kissing the flesh there to give him _something_ to hold on to. Every time he thought he was getting close enough, the two would slow down, just a little, pulling him back from the edge. After three times, he nearly cried when Will slowed down again, Willy following suit. William had recovered, somewhat, and had started teasing him again, hands running over ribs sensually, lips and tongue caressing the lines of his chest, and playing with his nipples. And yet, with all this stimulation, there seemed to be no end in sight, as they worked in union to bring him to the brink, only to pull him back with a slowed thrust here or a sharp, grounding nip there.

“W-W-W-!” he tried to beg, hardly able to form a coherent thought to beg for. “Will!”

All activity slowed again, and Dipper could have sobbed. “What is it, Dipper?” Will asked, in a tone that told Dipper that Will, all the Wills, knew exactly what they were doing to Dipper. “What do you need?”

“I… I…” Will thrust sharply, and Dipper’s thoughts scattered.

“You need to tell him,” William whispered over his collarbone, smirking.

“He can’t help you if you don’t,” Willy chimed in, and Dipper felt him flex around him.

“I…” Dipper took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to steady himself. “I need… Please…!”

“Yes…?” Will purred, pulling out with an agonizing slowness, and pushing back in at the same speed, grinding his hips into the cervitaur’s backside.

“Oh _god_!” Dipper cried, spasming slightly in pleasure that _wasn_ _’t quite enough-_ “I- I need to _come!_ ”

He could hear the grin in their voices. “Ask, and ye shall receive,” they said in chorus, and suddenly he was under an onslaught, hands all across his body, nails digging into his back and forcing him to arch - two bodies taking advantage of that, thrusting into him and on him at maddening speed, lips pressed to his own and at some point he heard Willy’s cry of completion, but Will was still going strong and he was _so close—!_

His orgasm hit him so hard, he blacked out for a moment, spasming violently as he unloaded his seed into Willy. He was still caught in the crest of it when Will came inside him, moaning his name, sending powerful aftershocks through his body. He was still shuddering as the Wills pulled him all the way onto the bed, laying him on his side, running their hands gently and soothingly over him, assuring him of how good he’d been, how wonderfully he’d done. He didn’t know which one was which, at the moment, and right now, he hardly cared. As his body started to come down, weak aftershocks still making him twitch and moan lowly, he was vaguely aware of one of the Wills getting out of the bed, stifling the fire until it was naught but the dull, warm glow of coals, before returning. Familiar hands arranged him, pulled the covers up over him, and familiar bodies cuddled as closely as they could to him.

Even as exhausted as he was, his mind remembered something, and he struggled to vocalize it. “Wh-when we wake up,” he slurred, feeling the Wills lift their heads to look towards him, “y-you’re gonna tell… me how… y-you…”

He was asleep before he could finish the sentence. In the dark room, lit only by the glowing red coals, three identical eyes looked at each other, victory reflected in their gazes. Then, one by one, they too closed, and joined their cervitaur boyfriend in sleep.


	2. And then there was one... (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything wraps up, and Will has something new to add to his recurring dreams!

William slowly came back into consciousness, firmly sandwiched between another Will’s chest, and Dipper’s back. He took a deep breath, breaking into a yawn that sent a satisfying crack through his jaw.

Behind him, the other Will shuffled closer, lips pressing against the base of his neck. The arm that had been slung haphazardly over him, hand resting on Dipper’s hip, slid backwards, gripping at the duplicate’s hip instead. William sighed at the pleasant sensation as the other started rubbing little circles there, still pressing kisses to his shoulders.

“You perv,” he chuckled, turning his head slightly to better face his clone. The response was a chuckle, warm breath puffing over the skin, making it tingle.

“Pot, kettle.” William felt something very distinct grinding into his backside. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like the dead.” He stretched, purposefully arcing his back to press into the kisses and tease his duplicate… though the movement also made him aware of how much of a mess they were. His skin was tacky to the touch with dried sweat, and he could feel a similar tack on the other’s skin. “Could use a shower, though.”

“Mmm, sounds like fun.” One more kiss was pressed against him, right at the top of his spine, before the warmth rolled away. “…should we wake them up?”

He sat up, peering over at the final Will and the cervitaur. Dipper was absolutely dead to the world, mouth hanging open, drooling a little on the pillows… he did that, sometimes, when he was especially worn out. The final Will, on the other hand, cracked his eye open at the movement from the other side of the bed.

“We’re gonna take a quick shower,” William whispered. The other Will shut his eye again.

“Knock ‘erslf out…” he slurred, nuzzling closer to the cervitaur and slipping under his outstretched arm. With a sigh, Dipper pulled him closer.

William looked over at the second Will, shrugging. “Guess it’s just us two.”

They managed to get to the bathroom before Will started his affectionate attack again. William laughed as the other pushed him back against the sink, delivering sharp nips to his collarbone.

“Any chance we can at least get clean before we get dirty again?” he chuckled, tilting his head to capture the other’s lips in a kiss. A particularly sharp clash of teeth, and he could taste blood. His double pulled back, licking the copper liquid away and smirking.

“We could do both at the same time,” he offered wickedly, holding out a hand and stepping backwards into the shower. William took hold of it, letting himself be tugged forward.

“Guess there are perks to being a switch, eh?” he joked. His mirth turned to gasps as the other Will grabbed his ass, pulling them flush against one another.

“That there are,” he said, eyes flashing with carnal promise as he bent William back, reaching for the shower knob…

 

Xx

 

“Mmmmnghh…”

Will opened his eye again, irritated by the disturbance. “This is the best sleep I’ve had in days, don’t bother waking up,” he mumbled into Dipper’s chest, throwing a leg over his waist to pin him for good measure. The cervitaur gave an amused huff.

“M’not movin’ anytime soon,” Dipper replied, stretching his legs one by one, hind then fore. “Just getting comfy.”

“Good, ‘cuz you’re not allowed to move.”

They basked in the gentle stillness, the cool calm of morning. Light was just starting to peek in through the window - Dipper was surprised they were up this early. Then again, with how quickly they’d fallen asleep last night, maybe it shouldn’t be so surprising. And speaking of they, there seemed to be missing two Wills…

The sound of the shower starting up caught his attention, and he flicked his ear dismissively. “So that’s where they are,” he sighed, willing himself to sink deeper into the mattress.

“Yeah, something about cleaning up. Also probably making out, knowing me,” Will’s voice came, muffled by the cervitaur’s chest.

“Mmm, I’d like to see that…”

“Maybe you’ll get the chance to, I dunno how long they last.”

Dipper lifted his head slightly. “How did you manage that, by the way? It wasn’t a spell, was it?” Will groaned, tightening his leg around Dipper’s waist.

“Nooo, we’re not waking up. Put your brain on snooze.”

“You promised.”

“One of us promised, no guarantee it was me.”

“You all smell different, did you know that?” Will lifted his head long enough to give the cervitaur an incredulous look. “I’m serious! It’s subtle, but it’s there.” Will rolled his eye. “So, out with it - how’d you do it?”

Will gave a high pitched whine. “Fine, fine… Stan asked me to grab something from the basement. While I was down there, I found this old copy machine.”

Dipper’s body tensed. “A… copy machine?”

“Yeah, you know it?” Will, sensing he wasn’t going to be allowed to get back to sleep, pulled away and propped himself up on one elbow. “The first clone, William, was an accident. But we got the idea to stage this, and needed a third, so we made Willy -”

Dipper sat up quickly, pulling the hunter along and grabbing him by the shoulders. “Are you the original?”

Will stared back at him, a little confused. “Uh, yeah… why, is there something wrong?”

He could practically see the gears turning in Dipper’s head, his ears flicking back and forth uncertainly, brushing away the cobwebs of sleep… before terrible realization dawned over his face.

“…they’re in the _shower_ ,” he whispered, and then was gone, bolted from the bed into the master bathroom. Will gaped after him, before pulling himself together and starting after him.

“Dipper? Dipper, what-” He rounded the door frame, and his voice died. Dipper was looking into the shower, face a contortion of horror and grief. The cervitaur’s head snapped to Will as he entered the bathroom, uncertain. Moving as fast as he’d ever seen him, Dipper was turning him around, leading him out.

From behind him, he could hear something, or someone, gurgle in an oh-so-familiar voice.

“It’s… it’s best if you don’t watch,” Dipper said, in a small voice that spoke of his own experiences. “Watching yourself die like that is, uh…” He laughed, but it wasn’t much more than a dry rasp of air. “It can really mess you up.”

Will realized he'd found a new source of sheer terror for his nightmares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namely, the fear of dissolving in water! :D Yaaaaaay.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys so quick news - expect a VERY short epilogue up in the next few days. 
> 
> Past that... unfortunately, a rough patch of school is coming up, and between that and NaNoWriMo, it is possible that updates will be later than normal or completely off schedule. This is ONLY through November and maybe the first week of December, during finals prep. I will keep trying to get you guys an update a week, but please be understanding if I miss an update. No worries, you'll still get the full story. There's plenty in this universe for me to write about, and I don't foresee myself stopping for... quite a long while to come.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
